


Never

by ObscureSude99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureSude99/pseuds/ObscureSude99
Summary: 一个夜晩，莱姆斯•卢平在格里莫广场十二号想起一些旧事。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	Never

凌晨一点的时候我按住他倒火焰威士忌的手。他抬起眼睛看了我一眼，不耐烦地把酒杯一把夺回来。

最后一杯。月亮脸。他懒洋洋地微笑，苍白面颊上高傲的嘲弄让他看起来与我记忆中那个小天狼星·布莱克依稀相似。

我说你喝得太多了。

他皱着眉望向我，那双明亮而冷然的灰眼睛里映出我同样面目全非的脸。

小天狼星微微放松了眉毛，朝我比了个祝酒的动作，把杯中威士忌一饮而尽。

最后一杯，月亮脸。他重复道。汩汩注入杯中的金色液体上，一圈雪白的泡沫静静地旋转。

发现酒瓶空掉的时候，小天狼星疑惑地握住瓶颈摇晃了一会儿，当确认不可能再倒出一滴酒之后，他大声咒骂了一句，把酒瓶一掷。施过保护魔法的玻璃瓶非常坚固，撞在墙壁上而后滚落在地，骨碌碌转了几圈，最后慢慢在他脚边停下。

小天狼星趴在桌子上，壁炉的火焰将明暗不定的光影投在他黑发下苍白的脸上。十几年的牢狱生涯把昔日那个英俊的少年摧折得瘦骨嶙峋。可是我还是从他此刻的睡脸上辨别出了过去那个少年支离的影子。他曾同我们并肩探索霍格沃茨的密道和暗门，也曾在阳光下快活地放声大笑，化成熊一般大的黑狗奔跑过月光流落的场地。

我俯下身去捡地上的酒瓶。这时我听见小天狼星在我头顶喃喃地念起一个人的名字。我的手指停在被火光染上绰绰猩红的瓶身上。那触感光滑、冰凉而干燥。

他说，尖头叉子，你他妈又逃单。

平心而论，如果詹姆在场，他一定会觉得非常冤枉。“我们明明是一起的”——我听见他在我旁边愤愤不平地嘟哝。老蜜蜂的胡子做证，大脚板，你才是主谋。

他光脚踩在地板上，原本就瘦高的身影被灯光拉得极长，黑发乱糟糟的，一只手撑着桌子低下头去对大脚板恶狠狠地做鬼脸，张牙舞爪威胁要糟蹋大脚板的头发。

等看到我迎着他的目光站起身时，尖头叉子浅褐色的眼睛里掠过一抹清晰的讶异，而后，他像个被抓住恶作剧的孩子般难为情地，笑了笑。

交给我吧。我轻声说，对着格里莫广场十二号黯淡发霉、空无一物的墙面保证，把小天狼星瘦削的手臂环上我的肩膀。

送小天狼星回到房间以后，我坐在客厅里，用魔杖把酒瓶斟满。

一缕金线随着涌流的清冽液体在瓶底快乐地跳来荡去，旋即隐没无踪。那刹那间曼妙的色彩变幻让我想起我们还是学生的时候勾肩搭背地前往霍格莫德，在三把扫帚坐下。小天狼星不耐烦詹姆挤眉弄眼的暗示，索性一推凳子起身去柜台上与罗斯默塔夫人礼貌地攀谈。如果他愿意——不过他往往不愿意，而这也没有什么影响——他可以变得相当有迷惑性。不要误会，小天狼星不是个长袖善舞的花花公子，即使他也许很有那种潜力——他只是知道如何拿捏得当，令自己看起来举止从容、迷人——而不是轻浮。而罗斯默塔夫人看得出他那份远比詹姆像模像样的成熟背后仍然青涩的东西，所以她往往怀着些年长者的宽容留心于他们的谈话内容。而这时候，詹姆——因为发育较晚尚且矮小天狼星一头的詹姆——会轻手轻脚开始实施他的恶作剧，譬如悄悄给罗斯默塔身后的酒瓶玩个他拿手的小花样，让他们从夺目的红色变成清澈的金色。而罗斯默塔夫人会在被他俩联袂主演的笑话逗得咯咯发笑的间隙里，转身取来酒瓶为他们倒上被伪装成黄油啤酒的火焰威士忌。

我有时会怀疑罗斯默塔夫人究竟有没有看穿他们那点小把戏。毕竟她喜欢他们。当然，不是那些和我们同龄的、会在詹姆故意揉乱头发时咯咯发笑或是渴望地凝望小天狼星漫不经心的剪影的姑娘们那样的，喜欢。试想，年长而积累下生活智慧的女性，谁会不怀着几分宽容喜欢那时的他们，两个无法无天却又才华耀眼的小混蛋呢——在这一点上，我想即使是麦格教授那样严厉的人，大概也不能例外的。

米勒娃与我在教工休息室有过几次简短的交流，她从来神色严格，目光锐利，不流露过多私人情绪——从我们上学时起就是如此。如是，在一次关于格兰芬多魁地奇球队的聊天结束时，她说出的话便显出几分与既往风格格格不入的赘余：

她看了我一眼，薄薄的嘴唇微微一松，若时光倒退回二十年前，这几乎是个会令尖头叉子夸张地装作惊吓发抖的笑容。

你会看到的。波特是个很优秀的魁地奇球员。

周六，格兰芬多对赫奇帕奇的比赛我没有去。狼毒药剂令我的思绪流动得缓慢、凝滞，仿佛接近枯死的河。蜷缩在办公桌下的角落里，透过窗格望着被切成斑斑驳驳碎片的月影，我再次想起了这句话。我胸膛里属于人类的心脏对米勒娃说：我知道。

当我终于能推开办公室的门去面对哈利和他的朋友们时，我得知他从飞天扫帚上摔了下来，那把光轮2000被狂风卷走，在打人柳上撞成了碎片。周一下课时我叫住了他。

他告诉我他从扫帚上摔下的原因——并未出乎我意料，是因为摄魂怪。

我尝试息事宁人地安慰他。他抬头看了我一眼，飞快地垂下眼睛，那双眸子直直地盯着书桌，很莫名地，他脸颊骤然紧绷的模样让人想起学生时代的莉莉。

当他们靠近我时……我听到伏地魔在杀害我妈妈。

我的手臂先于我的大脑做出了行动，但令我不知该庆幸还是苦笑的——我控制住了它们。如果每个狼毒药剂发明之前的月圆之夜，我也能有这样的自制力，那我也许做梦都会笑醒。

莱姆斯，别这样。我依稀听见一个女孩在我耳边轻轻叹息，对你自己……公平一点吧。

这场对话中真正出乎我意料的是，哈利——在我几乎想拾起公文包匆匆离开去梳理自己混乱的头绪时——抬起了那对既令我熟悉又陌生的绿眼睛。坚决而飞快地，他主动提出要学习驱逐摄魂怪的方法。

他不知道自己像谁。

而我从那时起就知道，我不能把哈利·波特仅仅当做孩子看待。不管我是否看过他秃瓢娃娃时的样子，是否在他六岁时在帽檐下透过临时慌张变出用以遮掩面容的胡子朝他微笑……又是否做过他黑魔法防御术课的老师。

很幸运，我没有错过哈利的第二次比赛，他乘着那把崭新的火弩箭飞过球场上空时，绿色的双眼明亮如灼，平心而论，他行走在校园里时，偶尔会显得腼腆，如果忽略掉他额头上那道形状特殊的伤疤，那么任何人都只会认为他是个普通、易于相处的男孩。可是当他骑上扫帚时，一切都不一样了。

他几乎像只披着金色羽毛的鸟儿一样，显出神采飞扬的样子。我坐在低处的观众席上和周遭所有穿戴金红色衣饰的人们一起仰起头注视着格兰芬多的找球手在空中骄傲地掠过。当看到他不假思索地掏出魔杖，将一头银白色的庞然大物向“摄魂怪”射去时我怔了一怔，直到周围的欢呼喝彩汇聚成一片金红的洪流把我席卷，我才意识到比赛已经以哈利漂亮地捉住金飞贼告终。

哈利站在场地中间，被身着金红色球服的队友们包围，只是手臂高举，让那枚金飞贼在阳光下闪闪发光，他咧着嘴笑得快乐——还不够啊，我笑着摇头——不来几个空中的后空翻，对得起谁呀？

这时我正随着涌下看台的学生们一起去欢迎这场比赛的胜利者。几乎被推搡着走入了场地，我才意识到自己想起了谁。

一个清亮而含着嘲弄的声音在我身后响起：尖头叉子，你好好坐好吧——小心你那个巨大的脑袋掉下来砸到伊万斯。

他总是喜欢坐在看台最高的地方，好整以暇地抱起手臂看着詹姆·波特带着炫耀追逐鬼飞球，方便在对方打进一个球时第一时间朝詹姆懒洋洋地比出一个与自己典雅模样格格不入的粗鄙手势，然后收到詹姆·波特一颗带着威胁意味晃动的拳头。

我拍了拍哈利·波特的肩膀，他回过头兴奋地看着我，脸颊红扑扑的。我报以微笑，没有回头向看台最高处投去一眼。

哈利出生的时候，詹姆快乐得像个上蹿下跳的嗅嗅，如果不是治疗师出来呵斥他安静，他非得拉上小天狼星一起跳玛祖卡舞不可。彼得终于把他的腿从凳子上放下，咧出一个如释重负的笑容。他之前一直紧张地抱着腿蜷缩在椅子上，眼泪汪汪地啃指甲。

行了吧。尖头叉子。小天狼星毫不客气地在詹姆肩上砸了一拳，故意做出一副不耐烦的样子把他推进房间。我们就这样看着尖头叉子像只滑稽的大鸟一样，戴着歪掉的眼镜扑到莉莉床前吻她。新出生的婴儿抱在治疗师怀里。他年轻的父亲一开始很响亮地对妻子念叨了一句“你真了不起”而后便迅速地收了声（连我们都能听到，这很能说明问题）。对着掏出魔杖的治疗师鞠躬哈腰半天，尖头叉子像个纠结的小孩一般在床头带着倦意微笑的莉莉和他们皱巴巴的新生儿之间打转，直到治疗师无奈地摇摇头，躬下身把小哈利抱到他年轻的父母眼前。

那位年长的中年女士离开前合上门，我们隐约听见她压低声音又好气又好笑的责备：现在做父亲的年轻巫师真是越来越不稳重，今后几十年像什么样子……

你看他那副傻乎乎的样子。小天狼星侧过头朝我不屑地低语，等着瞧，月亮脸，尖头叉子很快就会损失他的腹肌，让小叉子在他的肚腩上面蹦来蹦去。

那又有什么问题呢。我装作没看见小哈利的教父在臂肘处蜷紧的手指，笑着反问。

小天狼星用鼻子笑了一声，高傲地抬起头：没什么，就让尖头叉子看着我从尼泊尔寄给你们的明信片嫉妒得发愣吧。

所以你可以想象，当詹姆带着点儿局促问我，我觉得他能不能做好一个父亲时，我该有多么惊讶。

我不是在开玩笑！詹姆有点恼火地用手指刮了一下他微翘微长的鼻子。他彼时正坐在一地狼藉的棉花里，揪着自己被泼了一大块汤渍的上衣。

我觉得哈利不喜欢我。他非常悲观地看着沦落到小天狼星手里的捣蛋鬼——也可能是沦落到哈利手里的小天狼星。哈利似乎很喜欢自己那位教父漂亮的黑发，而莉莉正笑眯眯地鼓励他发展这份兴趣。

詹姆和我望着他们。詹姆又重复了一遍，这时我看见他的视线专注地停留在不远处那个孩子的身上，才意识到这不是尖头叉子先生的恶作剧。

同样的问题他一定已经问过小天狼星。不过我知道，小天狼星提供给他答案和我给他同样的答案，是性质完全不同的两件事。

我只会在考虑过一件事的可靠性的基础上去信任它，而小天狼星会斩钉截铁地告诉詹姆这件事是真实的。不管它听上去多么荒诞。

詹姆相信我说的事实，而他相信小天狼星所说的一切会成为事实。那就是为什么他们能够一拍即合像两块拼图一般契合。这样很好。

我看不出有什么能够让你怀疑这一点。我假装惊讶地扬起一条眉毛。

呃，我就……问一下。仿佛是为了掩饰自己的无措，他开始顾左右而言他地嘟哝他需要换件衣服，我摇摇头，举起魔杖点点他的衣服。清理一新。

谢谢。尖头叉子抓了抓头发，仿佛才想起自己是个巫师，我是说真的，月亮脸，他斜倚着厨台看向自己的妻子、孩子和朋友，从前我们上学时他脸上容易衍生成狂妄的自信如今已经收敛了可能会灼伤人的锋芒。我突然意识到他想从我这里得到的并不是一句肯定。

尖头叉子从来不缺少自信。即使是面对初为人父这样的大事，即使他总是自信沉着的妻子和他同样年轻而缺乏经验，即使那位调皮的小叉子在打翻一碗汤后又开始执着于弄乱小天狼星的头发。

上周，埃德加·伯恩斯全家失踪的消息传来。上个月，我们出席了麦金农夫妇的葬礼。

这些他都没有提过。而我直到今天也不能完全确定，那一刻他的心头是否掠过了这些渡鸦的阴影。我从来不曾也再也不会向他考证这件事了。

我只是告诉他，当然。一个听上去不咸不淡、敷衍了事的答案……可我实在找不到比这更适合尖头叉子的回答。詹姆在留着一记指印儿的眼睛后飞快地眨眨眼，咧开嘴笑了笑。而若是前移四五年，回到我们的学生时代，他大约是会不满地嚷嚷着指责我含混的。

我们听见小天狼星响亮地骂了一句，莉莉把耳边的红发一掠，危险地眯起质地通透的绿眼睛：你当着我儿子再说那个词一遍试试看？

几乎难以想象的，小天狼星像被施了消音咒般静了下去，以一个极其别扭的姿势小心翼翼地抱着正极其耐心地把他的头发编得乱七八糟的哈利，他压低声音气急败坏：你把他抱走！

我去准备午餐。莉莉冷酷地告诉他，末了尾音上扬露出一抹顽皮的微笑：交给你啦，哈利的教父。

她像只轻盈的小鹿一样甩甩那头海浪般的红发，施施然走进了厨房。经过我们身边时，她朝尖头叉子递过去一个威胁的眼神：不许帮他！

詹姆·波特。小天狼星故作冷漠地说，如果你不想丧失我们的友谊……

你说什么？伙计？詹姆比了个夸张的手势，我没听到……嘿！你敢松手试试！

我听见我爸爸的声音了。他用胳膊撑着地板勉强地坐起来，膝盖凹凸不平，黑发凌乱，看起来远比同龄人要瘦小，他抬起眼睛，湖水绿色的眼睛在眼镜后仓皇地眨动。瘦削的脸颊上汗迹斑斑。他不知道自己在哭。

这是我第一次听见他的声音。他想由他自己牵制住伏地魔，让我妈妈有机会逃生……

他的手无意识地揩拭了一下脸颊，随后像受惊的小动物一样逃开了。我猜是为了不让我这个相识不过几个月的老师看到他脸上的表情——哈利低下头，用骨节突出的手指笨拙地拉扯着鞋带。

在我意识到我说了什么之前，我已经听到自己问他：你听见詹姆的声音了？

是啊。他抬起头，茫然而困惑地望向我。

你不认识我爸爸，是吗？

我张了张嘴，听见自己重复那个人称代词时含混的、可悲可鄙的声音：

我——我……实际上，我认识。

你不能假装你与他毫无联系。一个细小的声音在我的胃里低语。

你不能假装认识他的父亲不是一件好事。

特别是他猝不及防间再次向你证明——尖头叉子从来没有让你失望过。

那个时候我还以为小天狼星·布莱克是叛徒，小矮星彼得是英雄。而坦白来讲，在詹姆和莉莉去世前，即使我和小天狼星之间存在横亘的阴影，我也从未想象过他会背叛詹姆，也不曾——梅林——将彼得等同于英雄。

所以为什么我不能怨恨呢？我难道不该怨恨吗？

一个尖细的、连呼带喘的声音在我耳边吱吱叫道。

他爱你。我说，直视着他水汪汪的小眼睛，看到他厉害地畏缩了一下。

而你知道。我毫无感情地重复。你知道。

詹姆不会让我被杀的，詹姆会理解的……

看到彼得抱住哈利的膝盖提起尖头叉子名字时我心中发酵的恨甚至能够压倒我得知他才是导致詹姆和莉莉死亡的元凶时心头掀起的巨浪。我从来没有像那一刻那样恨他。

因为那一刻，小矮星彼得比彼时被怒火和仇恨燃烧的我和小天狼星都更清晰地看穿了问题的本质。他知道詹姆·波特不会让他死。那就是为什么詹姆·波特死了，而小矮星彼得还活着。而我和小天狼星在彼此猜疑如此之久后成为了同盟和共犯，不惜一切也想阻止他活下去。而可悲的是，如果我们真的那样做了，那么尖头叉子绝不会快乐。

可是他死了。

然而哈利还在——哈利拉住了我们。

哈利是个好孩子，比他十五岁时的父亲还要好——同样勇敢，正直，却没有那时的詹姆可能会刺伤人的骄傲和好炫耀的毛病，更有同情心。我也是这样告诉小天狼星的。他只是担心你的安全。你知道的，你是他唯一的亲人。

他的侧脸埋在阴影中半晌，低声说，我知道。

我知道哈利不是詹姆。他喃喃道，低垂着眼睛，出神地望向炉火。他不知道自己眼底的伤痕里涌现出了多少与很多年前的詹姆相似的不安。我说过的吧——从本质上，我的朋友是相同的人，只是小天狼星自己，由于他人生中某些不自然的空白，在此刻，他不会与当初迎接哈利降生时的詹姆一样局促地对我问出相同的问题。

他大约又陷入了忧郁里，我看到他每隔上片刻便不自觉地望一眼炉火，然而那种探过头去与哈利笑嘻嘻交谈的勇气已经像洒在火炭上的水珠一般消散了。

后来哈利冒着被乌姆里奇抓住的风险通过飞路网拜访了格里莫，小天狼星急切地跪倒在壁炉前，撩开额前的头发。哈利犹豫了片刻，告诉我们他想和我们谈谈——他的爸爸。

他讲完在冥想盆里看到的一切时，我看见了他眼底的失望。他的过去让他成长得坚强而善于忍耐，可是那段回忆无疑触及了他最脆弱的那一部分。他的父母以及他们的离世在我们的人生中割出的巨大缺口的阴影，再度如同落潮后的礁石般影影绰绰地、狰狞地浮现出来。我知道他的五年级不好过，在那个粉红蛤蟆耀武扬威下谁能好过呢？他或许是和罗恩赫敏商量了很久，冒了很大的风险——也想向我们确认，他已记不清面容的父母究竟是怎样的人。

那片刻的沉默里，我曾想过把一些事说给他听。比如告诉他，说你恰好看到了他们人生中一个侧面，那是他们人生里无可置疑存在却也并不完整的一部分：他们十七岁以前，詹姆·波特是个头脑膨胀的小混蛋，莉莉·伊万斯正直善良，独独对格兰芬多的宠儿詹姆·波特不屑一顾，他们像好吵架的狗和猫一样相处着度过了学生时代，直到认清自己也认清彼此，慢慢慢慢走到一起，在毕业后参加对抗食死徒的战斗，在绿光横飞的战场上后背相对，在暗巷里跌跌撞撞地逃亡。一个雪天你母亲答应了你父亲的求婚，他兴奋地抱起她在雪地里不知疲倦地旋转，你母亲的红发在皑皑白雪里盛开如摇曳的烛火。

你知道吗，你出生的时候你父亲快乐得头晕目眩，像一头仰起头吃树叶的鹿一样笨拙又虔诚地凑过去亲吻你额头红发被汗水濡湿的母亲；你母亲抱着小脸红彤彤皱巴巴的你，自己都还是个年轻姑娘，可注视你时，身上仿佛一瞬间同时披上鸽羽的柔光和坚不可摧的铠甲。

可那不是该由我说出口的事情。于是我只是说，我不希望你根据从那里看到的东西来评判你父亲，他当时只有十五岁……

哈利仓促地离开后，小天狼星和我坐在壁炉前的桌子旁，良久，不知是谁先呵出了第一声，我们慢慢同样沙哑地笑起来。

我向小天狼星保证我会去找斯内普谈谈关于哈利上大脑封闭术课程的事。他心事重重地点点头，斯内普的名字总是能在他的眉头上刻出清晰的憎恨。

这其实是个有些荒谬的场景，毕竟，我们两个居然在希望西弗勒斯·斯内普继续给哈利·波特的课程。

我希望鼻涕精不会借机整他。他阴郁地说。

不会的。我提醒他。邓布利多相信他。

他不置可否。

无论如何，封闭大脑对哈利来说非常重要。我凝视着炉火。你永远不知道人的记忆能发挥怎样的作用。

他低沉地咕哝了一句什么。我讶然地转过头去看他。看见那张黑发下仍然保留着英挺的痕迹、却到底已被厉害地摧折过的面容上泛起了一抹淡淡的笑意：你还记得吗？他喜欢弄乱自己的头发？

怎么会忘啊。我耸耸肩，想起片刻前我在那些扑朔着飞到眼前的记忆驱使下脱口而出的句子：他还在玩弄金飞贼吗？

我都快忘记他经常这么做了。小天狼星轻声说，重复了他刚才说过的句子，只是口吻更轻更缓。而我的舌头则因为他的语气变得同样发苦发枯发涩发麻。

可你记得的。我说。

他长久地望着我。忽然笑了，那一瞬间我仿佛又看见了——多久了？

将近十七年前。在詹姆和莉莉的婚礼上，那个笑容可掬、意气风发的小天狼星·布莱克。

我记得的。他说，非常、非常地骄傲。

这就是我为什么从来不能像其他人——甚至小天狼星自己——一样，责怪小天狼星鲁莽。我知道他只是怕自己忘了他。

我的两个老朋友，尖头叉子和大脚板——各自的人格同样独立和完整，所以我从来不认为他们中一方的离去会从根本上摧毁另一个人。但毫无疑问，他们与对方分享的那一部分人生对他人而言是无法介入的，因此于他们而言，忘记对方就意味着对方的死去，对留下的人而言这是无法忍受的，因为这等同于留下的人忘记自己曾经活过。

阿兹卡班夺走了他很多东西，可他仍然挣扎着不肯忘记过去的那个自己——这是仅仅属于小天狼星·布莱克的、刚强的勇毅。

所以我从不认为自己有资格批评他鲁莽。盖因在我内心的某一角，关于过去，我们有同样顽固的执念。

惨白的曦光洒在桌上，洒在我那杯一动未动的水上。使它看起来仿佛一枚模糊的、燃烧的银色图章，别扭、僵直地戳在一片灰蒙暗淡、与它颇不相容的桌上。

楼上有轻微的窸窣声，大概是小天狼星已经从他不会与别人分享的、罕见的“逃避”中清醒。

宿醉后大约会觉得口渴。我伸出手握住杯子滚着一圈毛剌剌银边的杯体，站起身来。

小天狼星坐在床边，黑发垂落在他的肩头。看到我走进房间，他的双目半晌才聚焦起来：莱姆斯？

渴吗？我把水杯递给他。小天狼星喝了一口，微微皱眉，望向窗外阴郁的天色：我睡了很久吗？他嘶哑地问，仿佛极不舒服地清了清喉咙。

不久，大概……五个小时？

我们头顶响起了咚咚锵锵低沉的撞击声。小天狼星捶了一下脑袋，咕哝道：巴克比克。

他站起身，晃了一下，随即冲我咧了咧嘴角：别这么紧张，月亮脸。

巴克比克喜欢你一身酒气吗？我扬起眉揶揄道。

比克喜欢得不得了。他讽刺地说，低下头闻闻衣袖，眉头立刻皱得仿佛能夹死苍蝇：哦，shit。

我一言不发地扔给他一块毛巾。他一把接过，随意地擦擦额头，多谢了，伙计。

我现在就去喂他了。他朝头顶指指。飞上天空之前，总不能先饿死了吧。

十五年前伏地魔失势之后，将近一个月的时间里，我能接触到的都是喜气洋洋的脸。乌云散去，天光大亮，摆脱神秘人阴影的巫师们举杯欢呼，祝福大难不死的男孩哈利·波特长命百岁。

詹姆·波特和莉莉·波特，哈利波特的父母，1981年10月31日，被神秘人杀害于戈德里克山谷。

詹姆·波特和莉莉·波特在这里罹难，他们的儿子哈利·波特是目前已知的、唯一从杀戮咒中生还的巫师。

以此废墟纪念波特夫妇，并警示造成他们家破人亡的暴力。

他们作为“大难不死的男孩”的双亲永垂不朽。

而我只希望自己不会忘记他们活着的模样。

1996年6月，我站在格里莫广场十二号空无一人的大厅里，吊灯上蒙着纠结尘埃的蛛网，墙上家养小精灵的脑袋从下垂的肥大眼皮下讥诮地看着我。我一瞬不瞬地与之对视。

几天前，我告诉哈利小天狼星死了。从那一刻起我知道，我需要活下去，作为被留下的人活下去，为了记住他们的样子、记住他们最傲慢混蛋的模样活下去，永不永不永不忘记，直到有那么一天，我也在与食死徒的决斗中倒下。

我就这样在心底重复着同一个单词，模仿我的同类把脸埋在腥咸的血液里，一面试图忘记一个头发像吹宝超级泡泡糖般荒唐可笑的女孩笑靥如花的模样，一面任由心底那头野兽轻嗅空气，对那一天的到来翘首以盼。


End file.
